Worth the Run
by Hearts1989
Summary: Beth and Daryl are finally reunited at Terminus, only it isn't the happily ever after they had both imagined.


Worth the Run - A Bethyl One Shot

Daryl walked sullenly to the train car, the others following behind him. He couldn't believe he had been this blind and stupid. Captured by the "sanctuary" people. Yeah, what a crock of shit that was. Because, from what Daryl had seen, this place was anything but a sanctuary. In fact, it was the exact opposite. Daryl just had flashes of images in his head, all the bones in the courtyard of the old train station, the odd smell of cooked meat at the grill when they he had first been escorted in. He had been searching for Beth for days. After she had been taken away in that car, he had chased after her all that night into the next day until he couldn't even breathe and his legs gave out. For a couple of days, he had been in a numb fog. He had kept going on and found the signs at the railroad tracks. He had no leads at all so he figured he might as well follow the signs to Terminus. With any luck at all, he could get to this Terminus place and maybe Beth was there or maybe somebody knew who took her. That's what he had thought at the time. And then he had been captured by these people. He knew as soon as he got there that the place was a farce. It was too easy. Too easy to find, to easy to walk into. Their gates were not even locked. And the place was strangely devoid of any walkers at all. It had instantly struck a chord deep within him and it was not a good feeling at all. As soon as he realized what deep shit he had been in, he started wishing that Beth really wasn't there after all. He could only imagine what had happened to her.

They walked further up onto the platform and came to an old red train car. The others motioned for him to walk up the steps. He trudged up them slowly. He didn't really see any way out of this. He had survived so much since the world had ended. Hell he had survived countless walker attacks, trying and failing to find Sophia, the governor and his men, and then losing Beth. He got a deep ache inside every time he thought of her. He found it incredibly sad that he had survived all that for it to end like this.

He walked on up the steps and stepped inside the car. He was shoved from behind into the car and the doors were slammed together with a sickening metallic thud. It was so dark inside, Daryl had to adjust his eyes to the lack of light. He heard a soft whisper, "Daryl?" In that instant, he knew without a doubt that he had never heard a sweeter sound in his life. He couldn't make a sound. He just stumbled forward in the direction of her voice. As his eyes gradually adjusted she appeared before him and at first, he thought he was imagining things. He had been dreaming of this moment forever it seemed. In reality it had been only a couple of days.

Beth steeled herself when she heard the voices and footsteps coming. She could tell by the way the light was coming through the rusted out holes in the train car that it was late afternoon. She figured she had been here for about a day. So far they had only bothered her to come and give her food. A strange witch doctor looking person had come and walked around her lighting several candles and chanting in a language she didn't understand. She was beyond creeped out by it and was so relieved when they left that she cried. She still felt like her eyes were a little swollen after all the crying she had done. But now, Daryl was here. When she saw his familiar form in the silhouette of the doorway, she had nearly wept. But she didn't want to draw attention to herself from the crazy people who had captured her. So she had stayed quiet until the doors had closed.

Daryl couldn't believe it was really her. In looking at her change of clothing into a simple pair of baggy sweats and a t-shirt, he was able to convince himself that she was real. Only then was he able to truly embrace the fact that he had actually found her. It was as if all his life he had been born for this one moment in time. He practically knocked the wind out of her, grabbing her in his arms and pulling her to his chest. "I found you. I can't believe it." He breathed.

Beth wrapped her arms around Daryl's middle and held on tight. He was whispering to her. She couldn't breathe he was holding her so tight and she didn't even care. She hugged him back just as fierce and then pulled away stating her dilemma. "I can't breathe" she said laughing a little. She was so happy to see him.

Daryl released her slightly "Sorry." He relaxed his grip on her. "I haven't been able to breathe for damn near two days worrying about where you were". He said gruffly. Daryl was never much one for expressing his feelings but right now in the face of almost certain death, he felt an urgency to tell Beth everything he had felt for her since she had suggested they burn down that moonshine house they had found. Daryl knew that it was in that moment that she had changed him forever. At the time he couldn't even place a name to what he felt but he just knew that it was damn special and not something people found every day, especially now. As Daryl stood there holding Beth in his arms, he realized that he loved her. Daryl had never felt this kind of love before. I mean, sure he had loved Merle. They were brothers. But this was different. This just made all the rest of the world fall away. Quite simply, it was a hungry aching need.

Daryl pulled back to look at her and she was grinning up at him. "Daryl, I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Beth looked at Daryl in wonder. For all his gruffness and the things they had been through, he was the best hugger. He hadn't been at first, but he had slowly gotten used to touching her in their time together. Right before she had been taken by the others, she had gotten the feeling that Daryl was confessing something to her. And then there had been the sound at the door and all hell had broken loose. Since Beth had been locked in the train car, she had had a lot of time to think about how she felt about Daryl's almost confession. She realized in surprise that she felt the same way. Sometime between when she had been yelling at him for treating her like crap and when he offered her that piggyback ride, she had fallen for him. She had felt a physical attraction to him before that for sure. She had noticed it first when he had been sitting on the porch and telling that story about his brother and that tweaker guy. She had looked over at him carving mindless figures into the porch railing and saw him watching her as she spoke. The look in his eyes had been unmistakable. At the time she had thought it was only desire, but when they were sitting there at that kitchen table and he said that they could stay there, just the two of them, her heart had given way.

As if reading her mind, Daryl spoke "That night at the funeral home, I thought I would die when I saw that car driving away. I ran for hours trying to catch up to you. Cuz I didn't know what else to do. And then I followed the signs here and well you know the rest." He trailed off.

"They took me straight here. I was so worried that the walkers had gotten you. There were so many of them. I'm so glad you're here". And just like that, the talking was done. She looked up into his bright blue eyes, a mirror of her own desire and she breathed his name "Daryl".

He looked down at her and knew he could not hold himself back another minute. He placed his hands behind her head and pulled her to him and their lips met, tentatively at first and then he probed at her lips with the tip of his tongue and moaned when she complied. He explored her mouth with his tongue, feeling a deep and familiar ache in his groin when she moaned too. He angled his head to deepen the kiss, keeping his hands on the back of her head kneading his hands into her hair.

Beth was nearly breathless with need by the time Daryl's lips descending onto hers, claiming them. He kissed her deeply, probing his tongue into her mouth and flicking it over the tip of her tongue. She ran her hands down his arms and felt him shiver just a bit. She moved her hands up to his chest and trailed her fingertips down over the soft leather of his favorite vest. A part of her could not believe she was kissing Daryl Dixon. But there was this other bigger part that knew she was meant to kiss this man. She could not believe that she felt her knees actually going weak as he kissed her. As if sensing this, Daryl led her over to the back corner of the train car. There was a makeshift pallet on the floor. Beth was supposed to sleep on it she guessed, but that hadn't happened so far. She had the fleeting thought that it wasn't going to happen now either.

Daryl took Beth by the hand and led her over to the pile of blankets on the floor of the train car. She looked at him and they awkwardly stared at each other. As if by some silent agreement they both began removing their clothes. Daryl shrugged off his vest and unbuttoned his shirt, all the while watching as Beth pulled the shirt over her head and reached back to unfasten her bra, letting the straps fall over her shoulders and then finally the garment falling to the floor. He took in the sight of her and groaned. He unzipped his pants and slid them down over his hips as they landed in a heap beside her shirt. He moved closer to her and reached for her, unable to keep his hands off her even one more minute. He was almost burning with need. He looked into her bright blue eyes seeking approval for what he was about to do. She nodded almost imperceptibly and he placed his hands over her firm round breasts feeling her nipples harden beneath his palms. He reached between them and removed his boxers and watched as her eyes traveled down his body, her eyes taking all of him in.

Beth was breathing heavily as Daryl watched her undress. It was the most exotic thing she had ever experienced. The desire displayed in his gaze made her ache with need. Her gaze traveled the length of his body, taking in his solid abs that tapered down to narrow hips. Her eyes widened a little when she saw the size of him. She wondered vaguely if this was average. Somehow she knew that Daryl was above average. She felt a throbbing ache deep in her belly and traveling lower to a pulsating point between her legs. She gripped the waistband of her pants and slid them over her hips, wiggling her behind just a little to expedite the process. She wasn't wearing panties, she thought. She guessed the others didn't find underwear necessary.

Daryl's breath hitched in his chest as he watched her pants fall to the floor. She was standing before him, absolute perfection. Smooth white skin like fine porcelain. He took her all in, from her slight shoulders down to the soft hollow at the base of her neck, lower to her breasts, firm and round; their nipples pink and begging to be kissed. He let his gaze travel over the rest of her, taking in the curve of her hips just before they reached her thighs and finally letting his eyes linger for a moment at the apex of her thighs with a small patch of a tangle of blonde hair. He laid her back on the blankets and laid beside her, turning her shoulders so she was facing him. "Beth, are ya sure you wanna do this?" he asked, stroking her face tenderly. "I mean, we don't have to" he said. And he meant it. After thinking he had lost her, he would be content to just hold her in his arms for however long they had. He was painfully hard but he could deal with it. He just wanted whatever she wanted.

Beth smiled softly at him. "Yes, Daryl I'm sure, " she assured him, reaching down and bravely taking him in her hand. She wanted to feel everything. Even if it hurt and she had heard that it did. She moved her hand up and down the length of his hardness and heard the hiss of his sharp intake of breath. He ran his hands over her breasts, down her belly, traveling lower and lower until he reached the part in her thighs.

"Open your legs for me, angel." He breathed against her ear. Beth knew she had never heard anything sexier and she quickly complied, feeling him touch her and feeling an instant surge of pleasure wash over her body.

Daryl could tell even as he slipped one finger into her wet slit that she was more than ready, but he wanted her to come at least once. He knew it could be painful for a girl's first time. He slid his fingers down her and finding that little hard nub, he rubbed his thumb over it, massaging in rapid, gentle circles and used his middle finger to insert it into her. He felt her body tighten and grinned as he pressed kisses to the side of her neck. She arched her back and he groaned.

Beth's body had taken on a life of its own. She had never felt anything even remotely like this before. Of course she had never gone this far with Jimmy or even Zach. She had never really felt like it was time before. That is, until now. She knew deep within her that this was the man who was supposed to be her first. And maybe her last, though not in the sense that one would think. Daryl slipped a finger inside her, rotating it in circles, all while rubbing his thumb over her in a blinding pulsating rhythm that set a fire deep inside her. She had a need to arch her hips upward to meet his hand. She could feel that she was almost to the point of something. As he rubbed in that same punishing rhythm, she finally succumbed. Waves of hot, vibrating pleasure undulated over her, making every muscle in her thighs quiver. . It was a spiraling kaleidoscope of aching that traveled down her spine into her thighs and back up again. Her release spiraled in outward and downward waves until she was spent. She was breathless from moaning.

"You ready princess?" he asked her. She nodded and smiled at him. Feeling her come against his hand had nearly been his undoing. He needed to be inside her. He positioned himself over her and between her legs that she had willingly opened. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips as he settled himself between her thighs. "This might hurt" he said. She nodded. "I know" she breathed.

He entered her slowly, allowing her to stretch and accommodate him. Sweet Jesus, she was so tight and so wet, he thought. He held himself back until she had time to adjust. But then she started thrusting her hips upward, as if begging him to continue.

Beth thought that if it was possible to die from pleasure it would have happened in that moment. Then Daryl was lying on top of her and her legs opened of their own accord. It was as if her body knew what she wanted more than she did. She wrapped her legs around him and felt him enter her. It did hurt at first, she would admit that. But then as he waited, moving in and out very slowly, stretching her, she felt a sudden ache to have him deep inside her and she thrust her hips up to meet his movements.

It was as if in that one moment when Beth moved against him, it was her silent plea for him to set a faster pace to their lovemaking. He moved in and out of her, feeling her slickness against his hardness and the result was exquisite pleasure. "I ain't gonna last long, angel". He moved his hand between them and fingered her clit, moving his finger in those same rapid circles, feeling her body tense and feeling her clench around him. He felt the instant that she came, her muscles contracting around him and his own release came moments later as he pulled himself out of her to come on her stomach. He rolled off of her pulling her against him, her head fitting perfectly under his chin. They were both panting, trying to recover.

"I love you Beth" Daryl said looking down at her, that deep and mysterious trademark look of his replaced by a new one, a tenderness that radiated gentleness.

Beth thought her heart would melt. She didn't figure Daryl would ever fall for her. She didn't figure Daryl would ever fall for anyone. "I love you too Daryl." She said simply. He leaned over, placing his lips over hers , kissing her tenderly.

Beth savored the moment. Daryl Dixon loved her. And somehow that thought trumped all others. Death may lie right outside this train car, she thought, but she didn't care. All that mattered in that moment was she loved him and all was right in her world.

Daryl couldn't believe that this beautiful girl, this angel with her long soft blond tresses, bright blue eyes and absolutely stunning good looks, loved _him_. He knew he was the luckiest man alive. He didn't care if they did die in the morning. He knew loving Beth Greene was the only thing that mattered to him and at that moment, it was enough. She was worth it all.

**Okay guys, there is my very first Bethyl one shot. Obviously it's a reunion without anyone else factored in. I was going to continue my other fanfic Accepting Love tonight after the season finale but this idea took shape in my head and wouldn't let go until it was out here in black and white. Reviews please? I know that they might be a little OOC but as we saw on tonight's episode everyone is OOC. Let me know if you liked this. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
